A Story Worth Telling
by Eira Miste
Summary: I'm having a ton of trouble with this summary here: "Tuffnut, it's time." "No!" "Tell her!" "NO!" (Totally clean!)
1. Chapter 1

"Astrid!" Heather called landing on Berk. The girls hadn't seen each other since Hiccup and Astrid's wedding 3 months before, and hadn't really hung out since Dagur and Mala's wedding that had been close to a year before.

"Heather!" Astrid raced over and embraced her friend, pulling back she smiled, "I thought you couldn't visit for another month!"

"Well, this isn't so much a visit as it is a plea for help." Astrid raised an eyebrow at her friends, "It's just, I need some help training dragons on Berserker Island. And I know that you and Hiccup haven't been married long, but I was hoping you'd be able to come and help. It would only be a week or so."

Astrid sighed and looked down, "Heather, I'd love to but. I can't. It's just.."

"What?"

Astrid glanced around the village, then leaned over and whispered something in Heather's ear. Gasping, Heather looked at her friends, but before she could say anything, Astrid put a finger to her lips and gestured for Heather to follow her. The moment the girls entered Hiccup and Astrid's house, Heather burst.

"Oh my gods, Astrid! Your going to be a mom!" Astrid smile could have lit up they sky as she looked at her friend, "I know! But that's actually only part of the reason I can't go and help. Eret,"

"The guy who started living here after Drago attacked?" Heather interrupted. Astrid nodded her head and continued with her explanation, "He's like Hiccup's right-hand man, but he's going to meet his fiance's family, and she's from another island. Along with that, your brother is coming for a treating signing, and so is Alvin-"

Heather held up a hand to silence her friend, "It's okay Astrid. I understand." She paused a moment before she voiced an idea that had began to form in her mind, "I know from your letter that Snotlout is busy, but do you think that you could spare Fishlegs and the Twins?"

Astrid shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to a chair, "I guess, but I have to warn you, the closer Fishlegs and Ruffnut's wedding gets, the more disgustingly adorable they get."

"How did that happen again?" Heather laughed,

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Tuffnut, he was the one who witnessed it."

Heather stopped laughing and thought of friend. "How's he doing? I mean, he and Ruff have always been together so.." She broke off and Astrid offered a sad smile. "As can be expected. He's sorta getting used to the idea, but insists that he will build a house right next to Ruffnut and Fishlegs and then build a nice sized barn for Barf and Belch right behind their houses."

Heather smiled at the thought, and even though she and Tuff weren't best friends, she was happy that because of Barf and Belch the twins couldn't _really_ leave each other. "Anyways," Heather shook her head and got back to the business at hand, "I'll just pop over and ask the twins and Fishlegs if they want to help out." By then Astrid was barley listening, "And you should get some rest."

That made the young mother-to-be's eye's open. "What, no, I'm fine."

Heather rolled her eye's and crossed her arms. "Astrid you look like your going to drop, and I'm sure that whatever orders you dished out are being done."

"But-"

Heather held up a hand, "Go, now."

Sighing Astrid got up and headed to the back of the house, "Oh and Astrid!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let Dagur know that your expecting."Astrid looked at Heather curiously, "Why?"

"Because then he'll stat to hope that you and Hiccup have a girl, and that that little girl will fall in love with Dagur Jr. Then she will have to go live on Defenders of the Wing Island, and-"

"I'm gonna stop you there. _Ugh,_ I'll just send Mala a Terror Mail when Dagur gets here, and she can tell him the good news when he gets back home."

Heather smiled and exited, not really as set off about the subject as her friend, but that was probably not something that should be voiced. Ever.

* * *

"Hey Tuff!" Heather called, walking up the steps to the Great Hall.

"Oh, hey Heather!" Tuffnut stopped at the top and waited for the pretty reven-haired girl to cactch up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm actually here to ask if you, your sister and Fishlegs can help me with a..project back on Berserker Island."

Tuffnut scoffed and crossed his arms, " _Berserker Isalnd._ The only ones who were near BERSERK when I was last there were your brother and yourself. And he's not there anymore, so your the only berserk on that ENTIRE ISLAND!"

Rolling her eye's at Tuffnut distress, Heather also crossed her arms. "One, I'm not crazy." That got her an eye roll from Tuffnut, but she ignored it, "And two, my people were going through a lot. Our village had been destroyed after the Shell Fire attack, and now the entire island's still been in bad shape ever since the Dragon Hunter's and the Dragon Flyers attacked."

"But that was over a year ago."

Heather sadly shook her head, "I know. But dragon's are now relocating to the island, Dagur's gone, and, much to your delight, the crazy is coming back."

Tuffnut's eye's brightened, "The crazy is back you say. Hmm... Can I bring Chicken and Chicklet?"

"I guess"

"Okay. Then I will see if I can convince my sister to come. If she goes, then Fishlegs will come."

"Seriously? You're only coming for the crazy?"

"Yep!" As Tuffnut opened the door and motioned for Heather to go on in, she thought about mentioning the working part in the project, but decided against it. "So, how are you doing with Dagur gone?" Tuff asked as the pair walked towards Fishlegs and Ruffnut.

"Okay. It's a little difficult, but with Windshear helping me, and Dagur visiting at least once a month, we're handling it."

"How's Dagur Jr. Is he showing signs of being as crazy as Dagur."

Heather laughed and shook her head, stopping at the table Ruff and Fishlegs were sitting at. "No Tuff. He's only a month old!" Tuffnut shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"Hey Heather!" Ruff greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Enlisting your help." Heather said as she sat down next to Tuffnut.

"Our help?" Fishlegs looked at her curiously,

"Yeah, I need some help with re-building the Berserker Village."

Ruff's brow scrunched up, "But the battle was over a year ago."

Heather sighed, "I know, but dragon's have been relocating, debris is still washing up on the beach -"

"And the villagers are going crazy again!" Tuff exclaimed.

"Really" Ruff smiled and nodded her head. "Then we will help. When do we leave."

Heather stared blankly. _That's all it took?_ She thought, _The villagers being crazy._ She glanced at the twins, who were both acting a bit off, _Or is there something else going on?_ Clearing her throat, Heather stood up. "Well, thanks you guys. Um, were leaving in the morning. Sunrise. Don't be late." Walking towards the Great Hall doors, Heather tried to listen in on the conversation that was now going on with Fishlegs and the twins. But she couldn't hear that well with all the other viking's in the Great Hall. Sighing she glanced behind her. _I guess I'll find out at another time._ She smiled, _I hope._

* * *

"You know what this mean's right?" Ruff leaned forward on the table, and for once was keeping her voice down.

Tuffnut widened his eye's at his twin and forcefully shook his head. "No Ruff. No no no."

"Tuffnut you have had a crush on her since we first met her when we were fourteen year old's, and that was six years ago! Don't you think you should let her know?"

"Ruff I can't."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "Tuff, you can't go on hiding your feelings." Fishlegs said.

"Me? You hid your feeling's for Ruffnut. You really had liked the idea of being married to her, but then when you guy's found out that you weren't you just shook it off. Thinking it for the best. So instead, you tried to date Heather. But that didn't work out and you broke her heart. I know because even if she acted brave in front of you and kept it all together, I remember hearing her cry as she and Windshear headed out." Tuff rose from the table and turned to the Great Hall doors. "So, Fishlegs, you are the last person I will take emotional advice from, and I will tell her when I am ready to tell her."

Ruff slid her hand over Fishlegs'. "He didn't mean it. He's just a little worried. If he does plan on telling her, than you can just imagine how nervous he is."

Fishlegs smiled at her. "I know, and I get why he got mad. It just shows how much he cares for her." The two gazed into each others eye's and hoped for the future. For their future, and for Tuffnut's future.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everybody! I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this up, but I've been having major writer's block. Please enjoy this, and I would love to know what ya'll think about it!_**

* * *

Heather sat down on the guest bed in Valka's hut. A quaint little cottage on the edge of the woods between the village and Academy.

She had just gotten back from Hiccup and Astrid's and she couldn't figure out why she wasn't bursting with happiness. Her best friends were going to be parents! And yet, instead of thinking of them and the ways that she would spoil their child, she could oddly only think about Tuffnut.

"But why am I thinking of him?" Heather asked herself, setting her face in her hands.

"Heather, are you okay?"

Heather looked up to see Valka in the doorway, with a couple of blankets in her hands. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Valka raised an eyebrow, and held out the blankets to Heather. "It's suppose to be extra cold tonight. I thought you might want a few extra's."

"Thanks." Heather took the blankets, "Um, Valka, can I ask you a question?"

"You may," Heather took a deep breath, and pulled her legs up onto the bed with her. "Have you ever had someone on your mind for days on end but no matter what you do your can't get hi-them off your mind?" Heather swallowed nervously, hopping Valka wouldn't notice her slip-up.

"Yes, I have. The first time it happened was when Stoick and I were young teenagers."

Heather smiled, "You loved him so much that you couldn't get him out of your mind.

"On the contrary," Valka laughed, "Stoick and I didn't get along at first. I thought that he was too stiff. Always following the rules, constantly talking about battles. Your average everyday son-of-the-chief/warrior."

"Then, why couldn't you get him out of your mind?"

"Probably for the same reason Astrid couldn't get HIccup off her mind when they were still young, and the same reason you can't get this mystery man off your mind."

Heather slightly blushed. Valka had noticed.

"Your intrigued, and, at least in the way it was for Astrid and I, are trying to convince yourself that you don't have feeling's for him and instead are just trying to figure him out. "

"But I- I don't have feeling's for him."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Hmm?" Valka shook her head, her eyes twinkling, "Well, then I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Heather sighed as Valka left the room. She didn't have feelings for Tuffnut! Sure he could be nice...and sweet...and- "STOP!" Heather whisper-shouted to herself. "I have no feelings for Tufnnut Thorston, and that is final." And with that. She went to bed. Making sure she thought about anything BUT Tuffnut Thorston.

* * *

Heather wasn't the only one having trouble getting to sleep that night.

Tuff paced his room. It had been a surprise to have his own room, but his parents said that now that he and Ruff were twenty year old and Ruff was getting married, they needed their personal space.

For the first time since the arrangement happened, Tuffnut was thankful for it.

"Chicken what am I going to do?" He sighed, plopping down on his bed. His pet chicken, Chicken, jumped onto his stomach, and his other pet chicken, Chicklet, one of Chicken's babies, jumped onto his forehead.

Chicklet wasn't little anymore, but she was the only one who stayed. Oh! Nothing bad happened to the others! They just preferred to be outside with the other chickens.

"You two didn't answer me." Tuffnut grumbled, "What am I suppose to do? I like Heather. I _really_ like Heather. I have for years. Since the first time I saw her. Her raven hair, and dark green eyes. Her mischievous smile." Tuff sighed. "Then she left, and came back three years later.

Tuff also remembered that day. He thought he had been dreaming at first, it wasn't uncommon for him to dream about Heather. But no. It was real.

"I'm doomed!" he threw his arms over his face, making Chicklet squawk and move. "Sorry Chicklet."

"Tuff?" Ruffnut poked her head into his room, "I'm heading out to the Boar Pit. Do you wanna go do a round?"

Boar Pit. Darkness. Crazy boars. Any other night, Tuff would have jumped at the chance, but tonight was no ordinary night. "No thanks." He grumbled.

"T-Tuff. Did you just refuse a Boar Pit." Ruffnut eased herself onto the edge of the bed. "What is wrong with you? My precious twin brother. Refusing a boar pit?"

"I'm just not up for it tonight, Ruff."

Ruffnut stared at her brother with sad eyes. He was depressed. Or worrying himself to death. Maybe both. "O-okay."

As she got up to leave, something overcame her. She grabbed a blanket, had Chicken move, and covered her brother up. "Night Tuffnut." She whispered, placing a sisterly kiss on his cheek. He was already out.

* * *

Heather walked into the town square the next morning, seeing Tuff get his chickens into their carrier.

"Hey Tuff!" She called, her heart beating a bit faster, _Stop that!_ She scolded herself.

"Oh, hey Heather!"

"Do you need any help with Chicken and Chicklet?"

Tuffnut stared at her, his eyes slightly widening. "Wait, you're offering to **help me** with my chicken's?"

Heather smiled, "Well, yeah."

"Thanks! Can you, uh, hold the carrier steady while I tie it to Barches saddle?"

"OK."

Heather studied the saddle as she held the carrier steady. This saddle was one Hiccup had made just for traveling. That much she could tell. The saddle had a back, and the carrier was tied to straps on that back. There seat of the saddle also seemed to have a handle, so Tuffnut could store something under it.

"You are still bringing you're other saddle right?"

"Yes. It's already packed up."

Tuff knew that he wasn't being exactly the friendlies person at the moments, but he didn't want Heather to know that Astrid had made a point of waking up earlier just to remind him to pack his other saddle.

Heather dropped her eyes and stayed quiet while he finished attaching the carrier.

"Where are Ruffnut and Fishlegs?" She asked once he was done.

Tuffnut laughed, "They went off to collect Berk granite."

"What's wrong with-"

Tuff shook his head, "Don't ask."

"Well, while we wait, can you fill me in on everything that's been going on around here?"

"You would trust me to tell you Berkian news?"

"Tuffnut..."

He voice held a warning note, and he decided to oblige.

"Well, where too start..."

* * *

The pair hadn't realized that they were being watched from afar.

"When should we head over there?" Ruffnut asked, turning to her betrothed.

"Let's give them a few more minutes." He whispered back.

"Are you sure that this will work?"

"Princess, you said that Tuffnut refused going out to the **boar pit**. This has to work. All we have too do, is make sure that we leave them alone, as much as possible."

"While spying on them." Ruffnut added.

"Yes, while spying."

And that's what they continued to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ah! I didn't mean for it to take so long to get this out.**_

 _ **I really hope ya'll enjoy it!**_

* * *

Heather and Tuffnut talked for an hour before Ruffnut and Fishlegs appeared.

"There you two are!" Heather cried out as the couple came near.

Ruffnut mustered up the most innocent look she could. "Well, we tried coming over earlier, but you guys were so deep in conversation, you didn't even notice." She lied, hoping that Fishlegs wouldn't blow their cover.

He didn't.

"Yeah, so we tied some of the bags of granite to Meatlug's saddle, and put the rest over by the forge, ready to be tied to Barf's saddle."

In all truth, he had actually put those bags there late last last night, and then just pulled them out of hiding a few minutes before.

A look of shock and disbelief passed over not just Heather's face, but also Tuffnut's face.

"O-oh" Heather stammered. "Well, after the bags get tied on, I guess we'll be ready to go."

"Come on Fishlegs, we'll help." Tuff volunteered, which was out of character for him.

Ruffnut and Fishlegs exchanged glances with each other. Not only did Tuffnut volunteer himself, he also volunteered Heather! And she didn't say anything about it!

Thought, they had to admit, things went a lot quicker with the four of them, and they were on their way within ten minutes.

Okay, that wasn't entirely true. They would have been on their way within ten minutes, if Hiccup and Astrid hadn't come to say goodbye.

And then Gobber, with tips for Heather on how to build long-lasting defenses.

And Valka, wishing them luck.

And last, but not least, the twins parents, and Fishlegs parents.

Heather, sadly, watched the exchanged from the side.

Sure she had Dagur. But he was married, had a kid, and was never around. Plus, the love of a brother, wasn't anything like the love of a parent.

So she was quite surprised when Mrs. Thorston came over and gave her a hug.

The woman was a few inches taller than Heather, and was actually quite slim. She had blue-gray eyes like Tuffnut. Her light-blonde hair, unlike Ruffnut's, was nice and clean, and fell down her back in a long braid.

"Heather, I'm not worried about Ruffnut, Fishlegs is a good influence on her. Now with Tuffnut." The older woman sighed, "I'm positive that he is going to do his best to help you, even if some of his ideas are...crazy. He has a good heart."

Heather smiled, "I know he does Mrs. Thorston. I'm sure that he will be a great help."

Mrs. Thorston nodded her head, gave Heather one last quick hug, and walked back over to Mr. Thorston, who was an older version of Tuffnut. It made Heather wonder how a woman who seemed so meek, and, not crazy, ended up with a Thorston.

And at the same time. She knew why. She wouldn't say it out loud. But she knew why. And that scared her.

* * *

When they finally took flight, things were fine. They were in a comfortable silence, other than the occasional comment poking through.

But, thanks to the late start, they had to stop at a small island for the night.

"So," Tuffnut sat down next to Heather a while later. They had already ate, and it was about time to bed down. "What exactly will we be doing on Berserker Island?"

Heather shot him a playful smile. "Do you really want to know?"

"That doesn't sound good." He groaned, against the twinkle in his eyes. "That means we're gonna be doing work."

"Yeah" She said softly.

"What type of work?"

"Building up our defenses, the village, ships."

"You haven't gotten any of that done in over a year?"

Heather bit her lip and looked away.

"Heather? What's going on?"

"It's just...Well...We were sorta attacked by some weird men months ago. We defeated them, of course! We are dragon-riding Berserker's after all. But..."

"They still left a lot of damage." Tuff let out an irritated sigh. "You guy's were attacked by Drago's men, and didn't send for any help?!"

"It's just-"

"Do you realized how selfish that was?! I would have loved to give them a piece of my mind. And explosions!"

His point was to make her laugh. He succeeded. Of course, technically, he was mad. Not necessarily at her, but at the fact that she felt the need to keep it hidden. Like...it was bad, that they were attacked, and vulnerable.

"How many did you guy's lose?" He asked suddenly.

Heather couldn't believe that he asked that. It just didn't seem like him.

"We didn't lose many, thankfully. After it happened, the Defenders of the Wing came to help, but they couldn't stay long, and their hut designs..."

Tuff laughed, "Are different?"

"Very."

* * *

The entire time, Fishlegs and Ruffnut watched the exchange.

"What do you think their talking about?" Ruffnut asked

"Who knows. Whatever it is, it must be good. I mean, Tuff is making her laugh and smile."

"True..." Ruff observed a bit more, watching as Heather playfully pushed Tuffnut's shoulder, before getting up to go over to Windshear. She was guessing, due to the fact that Tuff was also leaving that spot, only so he could go over to Barf and Belch, that that was their goodnight.

"I'd better go join Heather." Ruff sighed, leaning over to give Fihlegs a peck on the cheek.

"Night Darlin'!"

* * *

"So Heather," Ruffnut asked as she lay her blanket down. "what were you and my brother talking about?"

"Oh, not much." Heather answered, "Just talking about Berserker Island."

"That's it?" Ruff asked, then, after receiving an odd look from Heather, continued, "I-I mean, he wasn't talking about anything crazy was he?" She nervously laughed.

"No." Heather said slowly, "He just asked how things have been on Berserker Island. I answered. That was all."

Heather's abruptness startled Ruffnut. She didn't usually act like that.

"Well, okay. Night Heather."

"Good night, Ruffnut."

Both girls lay down, backs to each other. Both trying to figure out what was up with the other.

While one was still plagued with dreams of a certain Nut.

* * *

"So what were you and Heather talking about, Tuff?"

Tuffnut looked suspiciously at Fishlegs.

"Nothing. I just asked her about the happenings on Berserker Island."

Fishlegs lifted his eyebrow.

"Tuff, that's really good! Now maybe-"

"Stop!" Tuff held up a finger. "Just stop. Stay out of this. Nothing is going on. Stay. out."

Of course, that made Fishlegs smile. After Tuffnut turned away.

Things were going perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry if they sound OOC.**_

 _ **And yes this chapter might be a bit... unusual. But I thought it'd be interesting.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"We're almost there!" Heather called back to the other's the next afternoon. Things had been going smoothly, the twins still setting off the occasional explosion, but Heather and Fishlegs we're used to that.

"I can't wait to see how the village has changed." Tuff sighed. "Do you guy's have daily sword-fights? Do you guy's have boar pits? Do you play stack the boar? Do you have pet chickens."

Heather knew the seriousness of the last question. "Yes Tuffnut. We have pet chickens. I have a pet chicken. Chicken and Chicklet will be in good wings."

Tuff viably sighed, before the shock settled in. "Wait. You have a pet chicken?!"

"Yep! Her names Muddy Betty."

"Why?" Ruffnut asked.

"Because she was extremely muddy when I found her, and Betty was the first thing I came up with."

Ruffnut pondered over that, finally okaying it with a nod of her head. "I guess that it makes sense."

"So how big is her coop? Do you have a special room for her? How-"

"Tuffnut!" Heather laughed, looking over at the boy, "Muddy Betty lives outside, in her own little chicken coop."

Shock and disbelief were all over the boy's face. "What?! No, no, no! That will not do! The first thing my sister and I will be doing when we reach the Island of Berkserk-"

"Berserker Island" Fishlegs corrected. Tuffnut ignored him.

"is giving that chicken a proper home." Barf and Belch sped up, passing Windshear and Meatlug.

"Should I bother arguing?" Heather asked Fishlegs, who shrugged while giving his answer. "Probably not. It won't change anything. Tuffnut will not rest until your chicken has a proper home in you're house."

Heather gave a lengthy sigh, before having Windshear speed up. "That's what I was afraid of.

* * *

Tuffnut surveyed his surroundings as his, and Ruffnut's, dragon landed. Sadly, everything looked normal. Some woman hanging laundry, children playing with terrible terrors, men down at the docks.

"Hey, look at those guy's! Their slapping each other with swordfish!" Ruffnut exclaimed. Tuff barely glanced that way. "Eh, people do that on Berk too." His eye's scanned their surroundings. "Which house do you think is Heather's?"

Ruff glanced at him. "I dunno. It'll probably be near their Mead Hall."

Tuff gave a stiff nod. "Good. Let us go. There's a Chicken who needs a proper coop."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes as Tuff strode towards, what looked like, the Mead Hall. Barf and Belch followed behind silently, so she decided that she should also. "Wait up bro!"

Heather and Fishlegs arrived at that same moment. "Where's Tuff?"

Ruffnut pointed towards the Mead Hall, and the house beside it. "Going to you're house."

Heather's face visibly paled. "Oh no!" She cried, as she broke out into a sprint.

Ruffnut turned to Fishlegs, who was shaking with silent laughter. "What going on?"

Fishlegs took a deep breath. "Heather... and I were just talking... She doesn't live in that house anymore. She loves her people but can't stand being right in the center of everything. Instead, she lives a bit closer to the forest. Not too far away, of course, less than a five minute walk. But her house, is now-"

A shriek from the house next to the Mead Hall drew there attention. "Sorry Granna!" Heather yelled, pushing a very confused Tuffnut away from the house.

"Granna? I though you and Dagur didn't-" Heather clamped her hand over his mouth. "She's not really my grandmother, but Dagur said that she was like one. She was our grandmother best friend, so we call her Granna. She's also the HEALER."

"Mhhfmmsmfhhmffhhfhs."

"What?"

Tuffnut pried her hand from his mouth. "I said that explains why there were so many potions."

"Yes. But Tuffnut, you can't just enter a house without knocking! Or you at least need to know who lives there!"

Tuffnut shrugged his shoulders, while gently breaking away from her grip. "Last I knew, that was your house. With that being said, where is your house?"

Heather sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, while pointing right with her other hand. "That way. There's two chicken coops in the backyard, and the house is big enough to hold several large dragons. There's also a black Skrill painted on the door, and a small garden."

Tuffnut did a low bow. "Thank ye kind Miss." He said before heading that way.

Heather groaned before following him. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, she could direct his attention to something else. Sadly, that didn't happen.

"Chieftess!" Heather flinched as Fishlegs and Ruffnut, who had also been following Tuffnut, turned with questioning looks on their faces.

"Hi Klyn." Heather said, turning to the large man who had called her. "What can I help you with."

Klyn shook his head, his long black beard swaying left and right. "Chieftess, it's Lars Jr.! He won't stop running through my potato patch! Wreaking havoc!"

"I will go talk to him."

"And my patch?"

"I will personally make him clean it up."

Klyn gave her a nod, before walking away. "Chieftess?" Fishlegs asked. "What does he mean, Chieftess?"

Heather bit her lip. "Well. Promise you won't tell anyone!" The pair both nodded. "It's just... Dagur is no longer the Chief of Berserker Island."

"What?!"

"He's too far away and he had just become king. Even with him trying too visit as much as possible, it just wasn't working. He had me made Cheiftess a little over a month ago."

While Fishlegs gaped, Ruffnut decided to press a concerning matter. "Why Chieftess? Why not Chief?"

"Berserker tradition. Just like there's King and Queen, there's Cheif and Cheiftess."

"So that means that whoever you marry would be Cheif?"

Heather looked a bit uncomfortable, and confused. "Well... not really. They wouldn't necessarily have a title... I think. I'll have to talk to Granna about it." She nodded her head towards her house. "Please make sure he doesn't break anything." She pleaded, before running off with a quick "Thank you!"

Fishlegs turned to his betrothed. "Cheiftess?"

Ruffnut's eye's sparkled with glee. "Things just got a whole lot more interesting."

* * *

As I'm sure you have guessed, while Heather's conversation with Fishlegs and Ruffnut had taken place, Tuffnut had found Heather's house! (He ran the whole way there) First thing he did? Get Chicken and Chicklet out of their cages. (Barf and Belch had followed him)

Second thing he did? Go out back to the coops. It was obvious that the smaller one was the home to Heather's special chicken.

"Muddy Betty!" He called sweetly, as Chicken and Chicklet socialized. It took a few more calls, but finally a pretty red chicken, who just happened to have a darker red heart like mark on her wing, poked her head out of her coop. "Well hi there, pretty little thing." Tuffnut cooed. Which of course resulted in him getting pecked, hard, by both Chicken and Chicklet.

"Jealous things." He muttered, before turning his attention back to Muddy Betty. "Would you mind if I move you out of there for a moment? Tuffnut asked as he picked her up. Muddy Betty was surprisingly sweet and cuddle against him. "Awww." He sighed, as he looked at her. It was then that he noticed something strange. He was sitting on the ground with her, and his chickens were up in her face, though not touching her, and she wasn't flinching. It was like she couldn't notice them. Like...

Tuffnut gasped and held her right in front of him. "You're blind!" He held the chicken closely and got up, heading towards the house. "How could Heather have you live out here you poor thing. Chicken! Chicklet! Come on. We have work to do!"

Fishelgs and Ruffnut arrived just as Tuffnut began his 'work'. Muddy Betty was sitting nicely on a chair, while Tuffnut, with the help of Chicken and Chicklet, was building a small chicken coop. In Heather's main room."

"Tuffnut, what are you doing?" Fishlegs asked, while Ruffnut went to help her brother.

"Building Muddy Betty a proper home."

"But why inside?"

The moment Tuffnut turned to face his soon to be brother-in-law, Fishlegs new that he made a mistake. "You wan't to know why the coop is where it is?! Not only is that chicken her pet, meaning that it should be inside, it's also blind! BLIND! It needs to be in here, where it won't get attacked by other chickens-" his own chicken's squaked, "Sorry guys. As I was saying, she will be safer in here. So, are you helping or not?"

Fishlegs looked from Muddy Betty to Tuffnut. He had two choices, annoy Heather, or madden Tuffnut resulting in Ruffnut also being mad. "Okay." He sighed, walking over and picking up a hammer. Hopefully, Heather wouldn't be mad.

Hopefully.

* * *

Heather groaned as she headed to her house, a couple of hours later. Turns out that dealing with Lars Jr. was a lot harder than she expected. It hadn't just been him running in Klyn's patch, but also his friends, so she had to track them all down.

After tracking them down, she made them clean up the field, but that required her to be there that entire time, resulting in half of the villagers coming to her with problems.

So her entire to do list for the next day was full, and she just wanted a block of ice for her head.

Heather opened her door, and then froze. There, towards the wall, was a chicken coop. In the middle of the room? Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs playing with Chicken, Chicklet, and Muddy Betty.

"What happened?!" She cried as she and Windshear walked in. (Windshear didn't always sleep in the stables)

Tuffnut got up and walked over to her. "You're chicken is blind!"

"Yes but-"

"She's blind and you still have her outside!"

"But-"

"No! For the sake of that chicken, she should sleep right there."

Heather took a deep breath, knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere in the argument. "Fine. The guest hut's are where they were the last time. I am going to bed. Goodnight you guy's."

Tuffnut watched as she climbed the stairs to her loft, before heading to the huts. He hoped that he hadn't made her too angry.

Similarly. So were Ruffnut and Fishlegs.


End file.
